Brothers, no matter what
by Ryen Francis L
Summary: Story of Thor and Loki being good brothers. Drabbles with a touch of continuity and plot. Sif/Thor, Loki/Natasha, possible Jane/Thor Tony/pepper. Will update regularly! romance, and friendship.
1. Oh, Nat part 1

**10/2/2012:** _ kettle cooked: update...maybe soon. I have to come up with something to write though. prompts are welcomed lovingly. Time skip problem fixed...Ages? uhhh...Thor/Sif - 20 or 21, Loki/Nat - 16 or 17._

The movie was torture. Sif had picked it out, saying it was 'romantic'. She had sprawled out over the couch, putting her feet in my lap and keeping me at the far end, pissed off about something undoubtedly. She was a great girlfriend, But could get upset over the tiniest of things.

"Sif, darling," She always loved it when I called her that, "Can I please come down to your end of the couch?" She pressed her feet delicately into my thigh, waiting for a break in dialogue to speak.

"No, Thor."

"Why not?" she continued to stare at the screen, but rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Because, darling," she drew the word out, her southern roots evident in her speech, "Your little brother is here, and if I let you sit with me, his pretty virgin eyes might be scared forever. Got me?"

I frowned, sinking into the couch. "sure, whatever. where is little blue eyes anyway?" Loki had come down to get a drink a little earlier, I had heard him in the kitchen, And I thought he had gone back upstairs.

"right here, Thor." His voice was light and whispery,but I could hear a smile on his lips. He nearly always snuck down and watched the movie with us when he was home and it was Sif's turn to pick. We sat in silence for the rest of the movie. Loki was sitting at the end of the couch, crosslegged and back straight, watching over the top of Sifs' head, dorky glasses perched on his nose. he only wore his glasses in the house or when he was sick, the thick black frame accenting his slightness of build and making him seem so weak and small. As the Credits rolled, my phone chirped quietly, and I checked the number. Loki. pulling it out, I slid it open under Sifs' feet.

_Loki 8:21 pm /Out with Natasha. home before ten thirty. Jeg Elsker Deg./_

I smiled slightly. That boy was like a cat, sneaking around without a whisper, so of course I hadn't heard him leave. He always texted if he was going out though, which was nice. Clicking out a quick reply to him, I was glad he was going to Natasha's house. She was boisterous and happy and Loki needed someone like that. he was always quiet and seemed so sad, sulking around the house or hiding in his room.

"Thor?" Sif looked up at me, twisting her neck and stretching her arms out. "Who's texting you?" She asked, dragging her feet across my thighs again and tucking them under herself.

"Just Loki. Telling me he is out to Natasha's." I looked at her and smiled quickly, then returned my attention to my phone and hit send.

"Now that he is gone," Sif smiled slightly and sprung across the couch and landed in my lap. she was petite and curvy, and a touch wild.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, Nat. can I come over?...Yeah, Thor and Sif again...Thanks. see you in a few." I cut off the call and checked my messages. Thor had responded to my text just a minute ago.

_Thor 8:27 /K. you can stay tonight if Mr.R is cool. but i'll kick Sif out by eleven. J.E.D./_


	2. Oh, Nat part 2

_LOKI POV_

"Hi, Nat." I swung my feet up over the sill and into Natasha's room, stepping onto her desk before jumping to the ground. "Natasha?" I ran my hand over the desk until I found the base of the lamp, and turned it on.

"Aah!" I dropped to the ground as something struck the wall behind me. "Loki? you scared me!"

"Yeah, that was evident." I stood up slowly, combing my hair back with my fingers as Nat came out of the shadows, red curls loose and bouncy. She hugged me, arms around my shoulders, and I caught her waist. Her hair smelled like Vanilla, and the wild curls were soft and lush.

"Hey there, red angel. Was that a Nerf gun?" She giggled, nodding her head into my shoulder, then pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to get here so soon, I still had my Headphones on." her arms were still looped around my neck as she backed me up to the wall. "Nerf guns, Loki, are great, and so is your oblivious brother. How," she kissed me softly, "Has he failed to figure Us out yet?"

"Thor is too wrapped up in dealing with Sif and all her crazy to bother about us, Cheri." Natasha giggled at this, and pulled me away from the wall. "You can pull me about so easily,Nat. It's not quite fair."

"Oh, Loki," she whispered on to my lips as she pulled me closer to the small couch under her loft bed, "Please quit Whining." But She pulled me down on top of her, letting me, the weak one, have an illusion of control, and it was wonderful.

His phone's alarm went off at ten forty, Shrill and persistent.

"Mmm. Loki,"

He knotted one hand into her wild curls, pulling Natasha down for another kiss.

"Loki, Thor is going to be upset if you are late."

"oh, playing the big brother card? Cold, Natasha." Loki grinned at her, sitting up on the couch, Natasha on his lap. They spent every evening together in the same way - making out, eating ice cream, watching Doctor Who, and even more making out. They got their empty-house-evenings together quite often - Mr. Romanoff did business in Shanghai and was rarely home, Mrs.R was...Out of the picture, and Natasha only had one Sibling, Alexi, who lived on-campus at Stark College. Loki's mom, Frigga, had started to travel with Odin when Thor had been twelve, and Loki eight. Odin was Howard Starks' right hand man and traveled wherever the Millionaire man went.

"Shush, you can come back tomorrow,And we can finish up the Samoa ice cream. go on, Loki." Natasha stood up and grabbed Loki's hands, pulling the small boy up easily. "Now get your tortured soul out of my room and get back to your brother,before he gets upset."

"He isn't that bad when he is upset," Loki broke off when he heard the thunder. they both laughed a little bit - Thor was named after the god of thunder. "Never mind!" he dropped Natasha's hands and stepped quickly on to the chair, then the desk, and swung his legs onto the window sill. "Bye Nat. See you tomorrow." Loki leaned back on the sill as Nat stepped to him, and he kissed her cheek. "love you!" he said as he swung himself from the window.

"Oh, HI, Thor, Hi, Help me!" Loki stumbled through the back door, only slightly wet from the rain that started to pour heavily just as he got under the porch roof.

Thor was standing by the door, waiting on him. "You're late, Loki."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, I told her I love her, Thor, I mean, I didn t mean to, but it just -" Loki was standing on the doormat, shivering a little, and rambling. Thor grabbed his shoulders, but Loki kept babbling until Thor put one massive hand over his little brother's mouth.

"Slow down, little blue eyes, and start over. Who did you tell what, and why has it got you in such a state?" Thor was very good at calming people down, especially Loki. he smoothed ruffled feathers wherever he went, and kept Loki out of trouble most of the time. removing his hand slowly, he backed away from Loki.

"I..I.." smoothing back his ruffled hair, Loki saton the back of the couch, Thor still standing by the door, watching him.

"well, I told Nat that I, um, I told her thatIlovedher." Loki twisted his hands into the Afghan on the couch as he blurted out the words.

"And, and, I didn't mean to, Thor, I just said it as I was slipping out the Window and we aren't even properly dating or -" His words came out in a jumble, to fast and stuttery to make much sense.

Thor moved closer, standing beside him, and put one arm around his shoulder. Loki was shaking slightly, and Thor knew he was about to cry. "How long have you known Natasha, Lo? and how long have you been dating her, pretending like I wouldn't figure it out? Hmmm?"

Thor tucked the now-sobbing boy into his chest, hugging his little brother as he talked. "You have been sneaking around with her nearly all summer, Lo, And were in love with her before that. It was so easy to see in your eyes. And you have been so happy, with her, and so everything will be fine. If she loves you, Lo, It will be perfectly fine."

"but w-what if sh-she doesn't, Thor? what then?" Loki stuttered when he was upset, and now was no exception.

"but she does, Lo, she does! why else would she put up with you, Herr Crazy?" This earned a small laugh from Loki, who straightened up as Thor released him, wiping his eyes.

"Thank you, Thor. you...you are the best brother sometimes."


	3. Pancakes part 1

**10/2/12: ****_oh, god, sorry this took so long to get here, I just kind of left this one to the birds..._**

Loki awoke on the couch, squished next to Thor, who had sprawled out during the night. They must have fallen asleep during the Sci-Fi channel alien movie marathon last night, because there was still a bowl of popcorn on the back of the couch.

"Wake up, Thor!" Loki was pinned beneath an arm, struggling to wiggle away. Thor groaned and buried his head into the cushions.

"Wake up! Don't make me tickle you, Thor." Loki kneed him in the ribs, but the weaker boy got only a small grunt from his brother.

"I'm awake, Lo."

"Then get up! And don't call me that. Hey, come on, I'm kind of trapped here." He poked him in the ribs, causing Thor to twitch.

"But I'm so comfortable, Lo, don't make me move." He twitched again as Loki continued to try and tickle him.

"Stop, please, I'm begging you!" the older boy rolled off the couch and landed with a thud on the floor.

"Thank you for getting up, Thor. Now go make pancakes, please." Loki scooted over into the middle of the couch and stretched out, long and thin, his back cracking and his ankles popping.

"You look like a kitty cat when you do that," Thor mumbled from the floor. "You make the pancakes."

"I don't want to cook."

"Well neither do I, Lo. IHOP?"

Loki groaned. "Stop calling me that."

"I'll call you that until you make pancakes." Thor rolled over on his back, a strange pattern on his face from lying on the carpet for so long.

"I thought you said IHOP?" He looked down at his brother, lying on the floor, eyes still shut.

"Hey, you're still asleep! Come on, Thor; go get a shower so we can go eat."

Thor stood up slowly, and ruffled his brothers hair. "call Sif and see if she wants to come too, okay?"

"yeah sure. Can I call Nat?" Loki reached for his phone, which was lying on the end table by his glasses.

"Of course – it's the last Friday pancake morning before school starts up. Call up everyone!" every Friday morning during the summer, the Odinson brothers, and usually a few friends, either made heaps of pancakes or went to IHOP. No one knew when it had started, but it had been quite a few years ago.

"Sounds good. What about Jane and Darcy?"

Thor bit his lip – although they were both his ex'es, they were all still good friends. But Sif didn't really like them to be around…

"Ah, Sif will live. Call them up, they don't want to miss this. What time is it?"

"9,43. Shall I tell them to meet us there around 11?" Loki looked up from his phone. "That should give everyone enough time to get ready."

"Sounds good. I'll be out in a minute, okay?" Thor started out of the living room, back to his bedroom.

"Okay!" Loki put the ringing phone up to his ear. Thor stopped in the doorway and turned back around.

"Call Maria and Nick too, Lo!"

"Don't call me that!"


	4. Pancakes part 2

Loki called all of their friends to tell them the plan, meeting little resistance. Everyone was awake and only a little grouchy.

"Sif, Tony, Maria, Nick, Bruce, Jane, Clint, Darby, and Phil are all going to meet us at there, Thor." Loki had his head against the bathroom door, nearly yelling so that Thor could hear him over the shower.

"Sounds good!" Thor yelled back. "What about Natasha?" The water clicked off and Loki could hear Thor stepping out of the tub.

"Nat is coming over to ride with us, she will be here in a minute or two." As he spoke, the doorbell rang.

"and there she is! Go let her in, Lo,"

"Don't call me that!"

"And I'll put on clothes and come entertain her while you get a shower." He opened the door and flicked drops of water at his younger brothers face. Loki ducked, but got several drops on his glasses.

"Hey! Don't forget to put clothes on though." Loki scampered out of the room as Thor laughed.

"Bet she would just love that, huh?" Thor shut his door behind Loki and started looking for his clothes - his room was seriously messy.

Loki took the stairs two at a time, slid in his socks down the long hallway connecting the front rooms to the rest of the house, and into the foyer. Pausing before he opened the door, he tried to tame his hair, pulling it into a smooth ponytail. He rubbed at his eyes, checked his teeth, and was redoing his ponytail when someone started laughing. Loki spun around, startled.

"Aaah, Natasha! Goodness," Loki started to laugh along with her. "How – How did you get in?"

She stood up off the couch and kissed him. "Picked the lock. Were you just going to leave me outside till you looked perfect?"

Loki smiled at her. "I just didn't want to look like I had fallen asleep on the couch with Thor while watching movies last night, is all."

"Well, hate to break it to you, but you do." She tossed herself back down on the couch, knocking her sandals off. "And hurry up, we need to be there in half an hour."

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" he did a mock salute and kissed her cheek before heading off down the hallway to the stairs. Thor was coming down in dark jeans and a Captain Hammer shirt, trying to comb his unruly blonde locks before they got too tangled.

"Was that Natasha?" Loki rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs.

"No, Thor, it was the Martians. They want to ask you some questions."


	5. Pancakes part 3

"Oh, Shut it. Go get your shower, Lo." Thor smiled at Loki stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"That joke is getting really old, Thor." Loki stopped at the top of the stairs and turned around to face Thor "Really, Really old."

"Not to me!" Thor was laughing, giddy with the torment He could see on his brothers' face. Loki sighed and turned away, heading back to his room. The top floor had five rooms - The guest bedroom-turned-studio was right at the top of the stairs, followed by a small acoustic studio, Thors room, the Bathroom, and Lokis' room at the far end of the hall. The Oak floor in his room was covered by several Dark Throw rugs and piles of clothes. Natasha had helped him paint the walls a Vicious Green three.. No, six years ago. Time flew by, Didn't it? Loki shook his head at the thought, grabbing the towel Hooked on the back of the door.

Downstairs, Thor surrendered His comb and his hair to Natasha, sitting on the Carpet with his back to the couch as she pulled the knots out.

"Have you ever considered Cutting this mess off?" She ran the comb through it again, getting stuck right at the bottom.

"I like it long. So does Sif. And what about Loik, huh? his hair is longer than mine!" He bit his tongue as Natasha yanked on the ends, smoothing out a knot.

"Loki has straight hair, and It - " She pulled another tangle out swiftly, making Thor hiss in pain, " It does not tangle like this." Thor grinned mischievously as she continued to pull on his hair.

"You would know, I guess. So his hair doesn't tangle, even after you - ah, nevermind." Thor realized what he was asking, and cut himself off. He would not think about his little brother getting laid. that was none of his business.

"What are you insinuating, Thor?" She grinned as the older boy blushed.

"Nothing, Ah, Nothing at all, I didn't - "

Natasha laughed at him as he gaped, fumbling for words, before snapping his mouth shut.

"Oh, poor Thor. you just thought about your little brother having sex!"

She set down the comb as Thor twisted around to look at her. "No, no, no, I am not talking about this. You and Loki are not - I won't - don't make me think about it Natasha!" he wailed, sliding to the floor, covering his face with one huge arm.

"You and Loki are not having sex. and If you are, I don't want to hear about it."

"I leave you two alone for ten minutes and this is what I return to?" Loki padded into the room on silent feet, an amused look on his face. Natasha stepped over Thor and kicked him lightly in the side. Groaning, he sat up.

"We are not talking about this. If you say anything about this during breakfast, I will put syrup in your hair."

Loki smirked. "I don't know what your problem is. I know for a fact you and Jane were - "

"Nope! la la la la I can't hear you Loki!" Thor had covered his ears and wrenched his eyes shut.

"Thor and Jane were sixteen when they got together," Loki said to Natasha, "And they were really busy most of the time." Thor heard him and went red.

"Shut up and help me up, or we are going to be late."


End file.
